


What if: Absolute Demonic Battlefront with Enkidu and Mashu

by WaterDarkE



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, F/F, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: If Enkidu joined Chaldea right after Camelot and served as Gudako's guide, what would happen? This is a canon divergence, following the events in the game and anime. A lost relationship continues briefly between Enkidu and Gilgamesh, and Gudako and Mashi grow closer with their experiences.[Discontinued]





	What if: Absolute Demonic Battlefront with Enkidu and Mashu

This is a fanfiction in the scenario that the main character of Fate/grand order is Gudako (Because I am female. lol), and you bring along Enkidu (the real one) to the Babylonia singularity along with Mashu. I’m not sure whether this will be a long running story. But I was inspired by the current Babylonia anime which has already been fantastic.

* * *

”Enkidu, can you join Gudako and Mashu as a guide?” asked Romani. “You are the perfect guide, as you would know this era better than anyone else.” By coincidence, Enkidu was summoned shortly after Camelot, to Archer Gilgamesh’s surprise. At the time, they weren’t sure as to what the catalyst was, but it was a red flower from Camelot that Gudako picked up.

”Of course.” Enkidu smiled softly. It would be nostalgic to return to that place they called home. Even if they should have already passed by then.

”I wonder how the Gil I knew would react” they couldn’t help but wonder. 

Thus, Gudako, Mashu, and Enkidu were all transported to Babylonia, and found themselves falling out of the sky.

* * *

”Mashu, use your shield to soften the impact! And Enkidu, please hold onto us. I know you are strong, so you can handle it.”

”Yes, Master!” Mashu summoned her shield, even with the air gusting past her face. And positioned it below the group. .

”Loooorrrrd Camelot!” Her Noble Phantasm deployed, creating an invisible barrier that softens impacts. 

Enkidu grabbed onto Mashu and Gudako around their waists, holding them firmly. And they landed with a Boom!

* * *

They all were unscathed. Enkidu let go of both Gudako and Mashu as they quickly dusted themselves off and caught up with Roman and Da Vinci.

”Are you all alright?” Asked Romani with concern on his face.

”Yep. We are all good. I didn’t expect to fall out of the sky.”

”From what I know, you bounced off of a boundary surrounding Uruk. It’s why you all couldn’t be summoned directly inside. Remain cautious and head toward Uruk. You are still quite far, so you will need to walk. Luckily Enkidu-san can assist with battling and as a guide for the era. Normal Gilgamesh may not mesh well with his future counterpart, but Enkidu should be fine.”

They started to walk and found themselves surrounded by Demonic Beasts.

”Master! Your orders.”

”Defeat the surrounding Demonic Beasts. Be efficient and don’t waste any mana!”

Mashu started to run at the beasts with her shield, and bashed one beast after another. Enkidu used their chains to defeat the farther beasts, whipping them around with incredible skill. Sometimes, they used their access to the Gate of Babylon for using weapons as projectiles.

Relatively quickly, they cleared the beasts and walked towards Uruk, with Enkidu using their presence detection to avoid the areas with the most beasts and headed towards the forest near Uruk, as they sensed a strong servant presence there. 

As they continued on, past the ruins of villages and more, they heard screaming from the sky. 

Enkidu suddenly lost its calm demeanor for a split second, a mixed expression covering their face. “It’s Ishtar, Master, I can handle her.” Quickly motioning for Mashu and Gudako to move aside, Enkidu ended up catching Ishtar in their arms.

”What?! Enkidu, what are you doing here?! Shouldn’t you be dead?!”

”Honestly, I would have preferred to meet Gil over you. But because I was summoned as a servant, there are greater concerns at hand.” Enkidu let Ishtar stand. “It seems you have something to say.”

”Well… You are right. So, have any of you seen something precious? You cannot possibly have missed seeing it?” Ishtar pointed at the group after crossing her arms. 

”So, you lost something?” Enkidu let out an uncharacteristic snicker, as Ishtar blushed, embarrassed. “Why am I not surprised?”

”YES! I have. And stop laughing Enkidu. I know we don’t get along, but just help me for once!”

”Well, no. All we have seen are ruins and Demonic Beasts for miles at this point.” Gudako gestured to the area. “Sorry, but we cannot help you. We need to meet with King Gilgamesh, the ruler of this era.” She just shrugged.

”Well, you aren’t any help.” Ishtar leaped into the sky, and summoned some sort of flating vehicle. “See ya!” And she zoomed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts if you are interested in this work~ Thanks~


End file.
